Confiando en tu enemigo
by PaoSkipp
Summary: Hans el frailecillo... Del lado de los buenos? Eso para Skipper parece ser una trampa, no confía en su peor enemigo quien ahora trata de detener a Espiraculo. Pero tal desconfianza hacia Hans le costará estar atrapado con quienes menos se lo imagina y será el peor error que haya cometido!
1. Chapter 1

Hola niños y niñas! OuO Solo antes de empezar explicare que esta es la razón por la cual Hans está ahora en el zoo de Central Park con los pingüinos... Había hecho ya una versión pero fue borrada :B Así que hice otra xD Espero les guste!

Los pingüinos salían del zoológico por un hielito... Después de otro gran y agotador récord de tiempo limpiando el cuartel todos merecían un dulce, helado y delicioso premio...

Vamos muchachos... O sino no lograremos alcanzar el carrito- Ordenó Skipper. Los tres pingüinos siguieron a su líder mientras caminaban por Central Park, Skipper repetía los planes y operaciones anticipadamente... Hasta que el experto en armas olfateó algo...

Shkippel...- Dijo Rico.

Que pasa muchacho?- Pregunto el capitán.

Esh Hans!-

Hans?- Pregunto asombrado Skipper.- ... Pero como huachinangos Hans escapó de Hoboken? Agh! Ya no importa... Muchachos! Busquen a ese pato colorido... Que inicie la operación: Cacería de patos!-Dicho esto las cuatro aves se separaron en busca del tucán... O frailecillo... O... Bueno ya entiendieron.

Cabo se deslizó hasta en frente del lago al lado de un gran árbol y vio a la cima de una de las ramas a un frailecillo quien parecía observar algo en particular con unos binoculares.

Hans? Eres tu? -Preguntó Cabo viendo hacia el árbol, inmediatamente el frailecillo se dejo caer al suelo de pie...

Tu! Tu eres uno de las monjas...- Razonó Hans.- Bueno no tengo tiempo para distraerme, si me disculpas tengo algo importante que atender.- Dijo Hans, hasta que de pronto apareció Rico lanzandose sobre él.- AAHH! Que haces? Sueltame!- Pero el pingüino lo dejo atado de patas y alas.

Vaya Vaya... A quien tenemos aquí? Es nada mas y nada menos que el frailecillo fugitivo de Dinamarca!- Dijo Skipper viendo a Hans en el suelo. -Que quieres ahora Hans?

Este asunto no es contigo Skipper! Asi que... DEJENME IR!- Dijo Furioso.

Ah... Ah no?- Preguntaron todos los pingüinos.

NO! Y ya que no vengo por asuntos que no les incumben pido que me suelten ahora!-

Entonces... Para que mas vendrías?- Cuestionó el capitán.

Agh... Que parte de 'Vengo por asuntos que no les incumben' es lo que no entienden?- Preguntó serio Hans.

Bien! Como quieras... Rico! Ya sabes que hacer!- dijo Skipper. Seguida su orden Rico amarró a Hans a las ramas del árbol como una piñata y sacó un bate... Lo que dejo a Hans con cara de O.O

Espera... Que... Que vas a hacer? No te atreverías a...- Y Rico en ese instante golpea a Hans con el bate en el estomago sacandole el aire.- O.e No... Tu si te pasas!

Y bien... Listo para hablar?- Interrogó Skipper.

Ni en sueños!- Dijo Hans pero volteó la mirada a Rico quien iba a darle otro golpe con el bate...- Bueno bueno... Lo diré! Verán... Vengo por el doctor Espiraculo...-

Que? Por lo que teníamos entendido ustedes dos trabajaban juntos no es Asi?- Cuestionó Kowalski.

No éramos solo nosotros... También trabaje con la ardilla roja, aunque eso quedó atrás... Los traicione y...-

Traicionaste?- Interrumpió Skipper.- Bueno cuando no haces eso verdad?- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras Hans lo veía serio.

Como sea! -Dijo el pato revoleando los ojos.- Ahora que ya no estoy de su lado tengo que detenerlos... Ya que bueno, ahora es obvio que retomaran venganza conmigo..-

Aja... No lo creo!- Opinó Kowalski

Es verdad!-

Skipper espera!- Dijo Cabo.- Hans quiere detener a Espiraculo... Al igual que nosotros! Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

Que... Oh no! Eso si que no! Me niego a trabajar con este pato!- Dijo Skipper.

Frailecillo!- Corrigió Hans molesto.

Lo que seas! Pero no pienso trabajar contigo!- Dijo Skipper dirigiendose a Hans con una mirada asesina.

Como si yo estuviera de acuerdo!- Argumentó Hans.

Vamos! Lo hacemos todos unidos para detener a Espiraculo... Ademas Skipper, Hans sabe todas las tácticas del enemigo! Puede sernos de mucha utilidad...- Informó el joven pingüino. Hans y Skipper intercambiaron miradas de rivalidad.

Agh! Bueno Cabo... Aunque me duela admitirlo, si tienes razón! Rico... Suelta al prisionero!- Dijo Skipper, a lo que Rico regurgitó una tijera y cortó la soga que sostenía a Hans haciendo que este azotara como res en el suelo.

Ouch! Oigan...- Dijo el frailecillo mientras se levantaba.- No es por ser aguafiestas pero yo nunca les pedí su ayuda ni un hogar!-

Pues lastima! Eres parte del equipo... Por ahora!- Dijo Skipper viendolo con desconfianza.- En fin... De vuelta a casa muchachos...

Pero... Y los hielitos Skipper?- Pregunta el adorable Cabo (Y cuando digo adorable es súper adorable x3)

De seguro ya perdimos al carrito así que ya no importa... Caminen soldados!- Dijo Skipper caminando mientras sus soldados lo seguían y Hans se quedo allí parado. Skipper volteo la mirada y vio al pato.

Y? No piensas venir tucán?- Preguntó irritado el pingüino líder. Hans revoleó los ojos y caminó detrás de los pingüinos... Parecía querer un hogar pero no le alegraba mucho el hecho de tener que ver a Skipper frente a él. Y en cuanto a Skipper parecía tomárselo bien, por fuera, pero por dentro sentía rencor y desconfianza de Hans... No creía que él cambiara de bando así por así y esperaría el momento adecuado para apuñalarlo a él y a sus soldados por la espalda...

CONTINUARA...


	2. El prisionero del cuartel

Al bajar la escotilla Skipper se dio media vuelta en dirección a sus soldados...

Muy bien, formación!- Ordenó el líder. -Todos pueden retirarse muchachos... Hagan lo que les plazca!

SII!- Celebraron los tres pingüinos, mientras Hans solo los veía. Todos iban a romper filas hasta que...

Momento!- Dijo el líder.- Todos menos Hans!- Cabo, Koko y Rico voltearon a ver a Hans... Intercambiaron miradas y sin más que hacer se retiraron. Al quedar solos el frailecillo y Skipper ambos se veían con una mirada retadora, como esperando a que el otro atacara.- Ahora que estamos enemigo y enemigo, Hans... Vas a decirme la verdadera razón por la que estas aqui!-

Agh! Skipper... Es la verdadera razón. Mis días de maldad terminaron... Y no tengo nada en contra de ustedes grupo de monjas!-

Aja! Si que te creo que te creo...- Dijo sarcásticamente Skipper dando la espalda a Hans.- Por que razón harías tal cosa? Porque esa historia no me la creo!- Dijo en tono elevado y molesto.

Escucha... Se que es difícil de creer pero así es! Necesito detener a la ardilla roja y a Espiraculo! Están trabajando juntos para crear un arma letal contra ustedes, mejor dicho... Todo el mundo! Y es por eso que voy a enfrentarlos.-

Escucha Hans... Tu no eres alguien fácil de fiar y ambos lo sabemos; no creo realmente que hayas cambiado tu actitud! Así que te tendré vigilado, y ni se te ocurra tramar algo porque sino te extinguiré como a los frailecillos de Dinamarca entiendes?!- Dijo Skipper con una mirada amenazadora.

Y si tanto desconfías de mi... Porque no me dejan pelear por mi lado?!- Cuestiono Hans pidiendo una explicación.- Yo jamás... JAMAS! Pedí tu ayuda... Lo notaste verdad?-

Si! Lo se... Pero quien me asegura que dices la verdad? Veremos si realmente "cambiaste" de lado para detener a Espiraculo.- dijo el líder aplicando comillas con sus aletas.

Agh! Eres mas terco que un burro! Yo puedo resolver esto solo... Y no necesito de tu ayuda!- Dijo Hans caminando hacia la escotilla.

Alto allí!- Dijo Skipper interfiriendo en el camino del pato... Digo frailecillo.- Crees que te escaparas para tendernos una trampa?... Yo no nací ayer! Si fuera así cargaría pañales, y al parecer no los tengo! Te estoy vigilando...- Dijo Skipper retrocediendo y caminando hacia el laboratorio de Kowalski. Hans se quedo solo con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Vaya... En la guarida de mi enemigo... Que ironía.- Dijo para si mismo sentándose en una de las sillas donde se encontraba la mesa. Se quedó pensando las cosas... Acaso el era un soldado de Skipper para tener que obedecer sus órdenes? Acaso era un esclavo, prisionero o un sirviente para tener que estar encerrado sólo porque esa monja mandona lo dice?... NO!

Hans se levantó de la mesa, sigilosamente se dirigió a la escotilla y subió a la isla de concreto para finalmente escapar.

Ha ha... Tontos.- Dijo Hans con orgullo mientras caminaba a la salida del zoológico.

Hans... A dónde vas?- Dijo una pequeña voz, era el joven Cabo quien apareció sin que el frailecillo si quiera lo viera. Al recibir un susto se volteó inmediatamente.

Uh... A dónde iba? Ehm... No te interesa monja!- Dijo con una mirada fría.

No estas tratando de huir... O si? -

Que? No! Claro que no!- Respondió nerviosamente el frailecillo.

Bien... Porque recibimos órdenes de Skipper de no dejarte salir del cuartel.- Dijo Kowalski- Y sabes que nadie más que el te conoce.

Anxjakdbsa... Bien!- Dijo Hans entre gruñidos.

Bueno... Entonces podrías regresar a la base?- Le preguntó amablemente el joven pingüino.

Bueno... -Dijo Hans dando un paso de vuelta al cuartel cuando de repente empuja a Kowalski y el pingüino alto cayó sobre el menor, a lo que Hans aprovechó a correr lo más rápido posible del cuartel... Por qué no volar? Porque el muy menso no se acordaba de que podía hacer eso :B xDD

Estaba a punto de llegar a la libertad, a escapar de esas monjas atormentadoras- HASTA NUNCA! - Gritó el frailecillo mientras aún corría con la esperanza de alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese zoológico. Pero algo detuvo su camino, Hans cayó en una red... Como pudo pasar eso? -Pero que...?! O.e- Decía sin poder entender como llegó a caer en esa trampa.

BOOM CHACARRAN!- Celebró Rico saliendo de los arbustos y sosteniendo una cuerda que sostenía la jaula de Hans.- ibash a algún lado pato?- Cuestionó Rico con un tono burlón.

Te voy a destruir! -Dijo Hans con una mirada fría.

Bien hecho Rico... -Se escuchó desde la entrada por parte de Skipper.

Ay no... Esto se pone cada vez mejor!- Dijo Hans revoleando los ojos. Skipper se acercó hasta la jaula del frailecillo y sonrió con orgullo.

Estas cómodo Hans?- Preguntó burlonamente.

Te odio.-

Lo se! Bueno muchachos... De vuelta a la base... Y traigan al pato con ustedes!- Ordenó Skipper caminando de vuelta al zoológico.

FRAILECILLO!-

Lo que seas!- Respondió Skipper sin detener su paso.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado :D Y sino pues... ni modo :/ xD por favor dejen sus reviews! c: chao :D**


End file.
